Crossdressing
by Yaoi4Life
Summary: Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai unexpectedly wind up in a city where the men dress like women and the women..well, there are none, so to speak.. Within the town they meet two gentle people, but all is not as it seems...Yaoi/Shonen-ai.
1. Crossdressers

_Another attempt at humor with cross dressing thrown in! ...have fun reading!_

_yaoi4life_

Sanzo laid back on his bed, droopy purple eyes closing. He breathed deep, inhaling the sweet aromas of the incense that wafted through his open window. He replayed back what he had seen in the town that he and Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku had stayed in the night before. What a strange town it had been...

Hakkai steered Hakaryu gently around the curve. Goku slipped slightly in his seat, hitting Gojyo's leg.

"Watch it, monkey!" the crimson haired kappa snarled, pushing Goku away roughly.

"Bite me, horny hippie!" the brown haired boy retorted, purposely kicking Gojyo in the knee.

Gojyo hit Goku on the head. "Eat a banana and die!"

"Take a pickle and shove it, you cross-dressing whore!" Goku twined his fingers in Gojyo's hair a pulled.

"Why you little--," Gojyo was cut off by Sanzo whirling around in his seat, pulling out his gun.

"Shut the fuck up, both of you!" the priest snarled.

Gojyo and Goku reluctantly sat, but continued to glare at one another.

"Put up your gun. We're nearly there," Hakkai said, smiling.

"Good. Then we can get some food! I'm starving!" Goku said happily. "Maybe we could get some bananas..."

"I've got your banana right here," Gojyo snarled.

"Shut it!" Sanzo growled as a small city came into view. The city was nestled in a small valley that lay in the center of a forest.

Hakkai slowed down when they entered the city. At once they could see something was different. The people wore brightly colored clothes. Streamers hung everywhere and cheerful music played. Hakkai stopped in front of the inn and climbed out. Sanzo, Gojyo, and Goku followed.

"Wonder what's going on..."Goku whispered.

"Probably a festival," Hakkai answered.

"Ooo...who's that lady?" Gojyo said, eyeing a woman wearing a red dress. The woman had long black hair. He couldn't see her face as her back was turned towards him.

"I don't think--," Hakkai began, but Gojyo had already walked over to the woman.

"Hello, pretty lady. I'm new here; would you know where I could find a place to stay?" Gojyo asked, leaning against the inn wall, smiling seductively.

The woman turned and Gojyo's eyes widened slightly. The woman wasn't a woman, but a man. The man had dark blue eyes and pale complexion. "Sure, handsome. You can stay at my place," the man said with a slightly false, high-pitched voice, and a wink.

"I'm sorry, but he already has a place to stay," Hakkai said. He had walked over. He slipped an arm around Gojyo. "He's such a flirt. Aren't you, love?" Hakkai asked, smiling and laughing softly.

Gojyo paled slightly, sweat breaking out on his brow. "I...uh...I..."

"Oh, by the way; I'm Hakkai and this is my fiancé, Gojyo," Hakkai said, holding out his hand to the other man in the dress.

"I'm Ryu." The man shook Hakkai's hand briefly. "You've got yourself a handsome one and a polite one. You're lucky."

"I know!" Hakkai smiled and nuzzled Gojyo, who had frozen in place.

"He's a bit shy, isn't he?"

"Mmhmm...Do you have anyone?"

Ryu smiled. "Yes, but he's not like yours. He's a little more rugged and less polite."

"Oh...where is he?"

Ryu turned slightly and whistled before shouting, "Kono mi, come here!"

A tall man with short cropped hair gray eyes slowly walked over. He wore tight leather pants and no shirt or shoes. Chains dangled off of him and he wore a pair of handcuffs on each wrist. "Yes?" he asked gruffly.

"This is Hakkai and his fiancé Gojyo," Ryu said happily.

Kono mi smiled. "It's good to meet outsiders that don't frown on us!"

Hakkai smiled and squeezed Gojyo gently. "It's finally good to be in a place that welcomes us!"

"Hakkai!" Goku called, stepping into the inn. "Come on!"

"Oh, dear! Goku needs me. I'll see you later." Hakkai kissed Gojyo briefly on the cheek and walked off.

"Come by tonight for dinner!" Ryu called after.

"Will do!" Hakkai answered, entering the inn.

Ryu turned to Gojyo. "Are you ok?"

Gojyo nodded numbly, pale faced. "I-uh-I need to go to the shop," he whispered, turning a slowly walking away.

"See you at seven!"

"Uh-ok," Gojyo muttered, never looking back. What the hell was going on?

_The next chapter will hopefully be better than this...hope you had fun, though!_

_yaoi4life_


	2. Dress of Bondage

wow...so many reviews...and here is the next chapter, that you have wished for...

luv y'all

yaoi4life

Gojyo slammed a fist angrily on Hakkai's door, crimson eyes flashing. "Open up, you cross-dressing whore!" he snarled.

"Just a minute," Hakkai's soft voice drifted out from behind the door.

Shortly the water sprite could hear the locks being undone and door swung open. Gojyo gasped, eyes widening. "What the hell are you wearing!" he near shouted.

"Do you like?" Hakkai asked, posing. He wore a dark black skirt that reached his knees, a dark green spaghetti-strapped top, and a black sweater, green fishnets on his legs and arms, black heels, and a black and green collar around his neck.

"You look like a...like a...whore."

Hakkai stopped smiling. "I like it, too," he said, sounding hurt.

"Hakkai, don't take it like that."

"Take it like what? I was just insulted. How should I take it?"

"I'm sorry," Gojyo said, stepping forward. "It's just that you-uh- you surprised me."

"You're such a bad liar, Gojyo," Hakkai answered, smiling.

Gojyo smiled. "I'm not lying."

"Are to and you know it. Come inside, I have something to show you." Hakkai stepped back to let Gojyo in.

Gojyo walked into the brightly lit room, a little hesitant. He looked around and saw a neat pile of clothes on the couch in the center of the room. "Someone went shopping," he commented lightly.

"Those are for you."

"Huh? What are?"

"The clothes." Hakkai walked over to the pile and lifted up the clothes to reveal that it was a long, black dress on which several chains hung. "I hope it's your size."

"I'm not wearing that." Gojyo said firmly.

"You are. We have to make a good impression on Ryu and Kono mi."

"My ass we do. I'm not wearing it!"

Hakkai stepped closer, smiling threateningly.

Goku looked across at Sanzo, golden eyes twinkling. "So are we going to cross-dress?" he asked suddenly.

Sanzo looked up, dropping his cigarette. "What did you ask?"

"Are we going to cross-dress?"

"Why do you want to cross-dress?"

Goku shrugged. "For fun?"

hope you had fun reading!


	3. Another Man's Room

_enjoy!_

_yaoi4life_

Gojyo glared across the room, arms crossed. He blew two tendrils of smoke from his nostrils and dragged deeply on his cigarette.

"Relax, you look good," Hakkai said happily. He brushed out Gojyo's long hair, humming softly.

Gojyo grunted, not answering. He let his cigarette fall to the floor and he ground it in with the heel of his boot. Hakkai began to braid his hair. When he finished, he slipped a feather into the end of the braid.

"Done!" Hakkai announced happily. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I met Ryu while I was shopping. He and Kono mi will be here about six."

"So?"

"You'll be staying the night in my room."

Gojyo whirled, knocking Hakkai off the back of the couch. "No, I'm not!" he snarled.

Hakkai looked up, propping himself up on his elbows. "You are to."

"Like hell I am! I recall mentioning before that no man was ever going to be in room again!"

"You don't have to worry about it as seeing as it's my room."

Gojyo stood. "I'm going. You can play your cross-dressing game by yourself."

Hakkai quickly grabbed Gojyo's wrist. "Please stay."

Gojyo glared at Hakkai, but was unable to hold onto his anger when he looked into Hakkai's pleading eyes. "Fine," the crimson-haired man sighed. "But you owe me."

Hakkai smiled and pounced Gojyo. "Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hakkai wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck, burying his head in the handsome man's chest, still muttering "thank you".

"Uh-no problem?" Gojyo answered, uncertainly. He patted Hakkai's back lightly. He could swear Hakkai was a girl in a guy's body sometimes...

Goku hummed softly, walking through the store. He ran his fingers lazily through the clothes, searching for the right outfit for him and Sanzo. Sanzo would kill him if he saw him...But cross-dressing seemed fun...

_thank you for reading! hope you had fun_


	4. Kissing

_another chapter...yay...wOOt...i'll try and make this longer..._

_yaoi4life_

Hakkai let go of Gojyo, smiling. "Now for the basics," he said.

"What basics?" Gojyo asked, crimson eyes wary.

"The basics of being engaged."

"But we're not engaged!"

"To them we are." Hakkai paused for a moment, silently counting on his fingers.

"What are you counting?"

"The basics."

"What are the basics?"

"Holding hands, sweet talking, not fighting, hugging, and kissing."

Gojyo paled slightly. "K-k-kissing?"

"Don't tell me you've never kissed before."

"I've kissed before, just not guys. And I'll never kiss a guy."

Hakkai rolled his eyes. "You might have to, if there's a slow dance at the festival."

"What festival?"

"The festival tonight and quit changing the subject."

Gojyo shook his head. "No kissing and no holding hands."

"What do you mean 'no kissing and no holding hands'?"

"What it sounds like."

"How are we going to convince them that we're engaged with we don't at least hold hands?"

"Fine. Holding hands, but no kissing."

"But--."

"And you can't tell me that convincing them requires kissing."

"But--."

"No kissing!"

"How about if they kiss, we kiss?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?" Hakkai made his eyes doe-like.

"Dammit! Fine. But only if they kiss."

Hakkai smiled, eyes twinkling. He clapped happily and did a small dance, heels clicking on the wooden floor.

Gojyo rolled his eyes. "You're such a girl," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Goku slipped into the dark brown skirt and looked in the mirror. It was slightly loose, but comfortable. He then slipped into a golden tank top. He decided the outfit looked good. Now for Sanzo's outfit...

_hope you had fun!_


	5. The Waltz

_grins wickedly wouldn't you like to know what Sanzo's going to wear._

_yaoi4life_

Gojyo rested his right hand Hakkai's hip and took Hakkai's right hand in his left. Hakkai rested his left hand on Gojyo's right shoulder.

"Are you sure you know how to waltz?" Hakkai asked, a black eyebrow rising slightly.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"

"Yes!" Gojyo's voice had a hint of impatience.

"Are you sure--."

"Shut it, Hakkai!" Gojyo snapped.

Hakkai smiled. "Fine. Lead on."

Gojyo sighed and gently began to lead through Hakkai through the waltz. He took too long of a stride and stepped on Hakkai's foot.

"Ow!" Hakkai cried, hopping on one foot. "That hurt!"

"Sorry," Gojyo replied, a slight smirk on his handsome face.

"You're not sorry."

"Am to."

"Are not!"

"Are to!" As if to prove his point, Gojyo got to one knee and took Hakkai's hand in his own and looked up, looking sorry. "I am truly sorry for stepping on thy precious foot, Hakkai."

Hakkai smiled. "All is forgiven, dear Gojyo." At that Hakkai burst into laughter. He doubled over, holding his sides.

"What's with the laughter? I was truly sorry."

"Sure...If you say so..." Hakkai gasped between the laughter.

Gojyo narrowed his crimson eyes.

Goku stopped in front of a bright pink ballerina outfit, complete with a tutu and floppy bunny ears.

"Ooo...Sanzo's going to hate me," the boy muttered.

_thank you for still reading the story. here you go C.T. Saiyukily Twisted. the costume that you wanted for Sanzo..._


	6. The First Kiss

_It's been awhile since I've written, so here's a new chapter and hopefully not the last._

Sanzo looked out the window, watching the people of the odd city strolling down the sunlit street. They were free spirited- or just odd. The priest shook his head to get rid of the unnatural thought as the door to the room opened. He turned slightly to see Goku come in, holding a large paper bag.

"What do you have?" Sanzo asked. He normally wouldn't have cared, but Goku had a guilty look about him.

"Umm…nothing…"The boy answered, twisting the top of the bag in his hands and looking down.

"You're a damn liar. What do you have?"

"Nothing, Sanzo, I swear."

"Give me the bag, Goku."

"N-No. It's all right."

Sanzo narrowed his purple eyes. "Come here and give me the bag!"

Goku slowly walked over.

"Dammit, Gojyo!" Hakkai hissed, sitting on the bed and rubbing his foot. It had been stepped on too many times.

"What? I said I was sorry," the crimson haired man answered, sitting beside Hakkai.

"Sorry's good for the first time and maybe the second, but not the 20th time!"

"Here. Let me help." Gojyo moved Hakkai's hands away from his foot and lightly slipped his own around. He began to lightly rub.

Hakkai flushed dark red. "T-Thanks."

"No problem." Gojyo glanced up at Hakkai, thinking.

"Yes?" Hakkai was still slightly red in the face.

"Nothing…just thinking."

"That's a first."

Gojyo narrowed his eyes.

Hakkai smiled. "About what?"

Gojyo hesitated slightly and let go of Hakkai's foot. He leaned close to Hakkai, slipping a hand behind his friend's back. He looked into Hakkai's green eyes for a second before leaning in farther and kissing him. He felt Hakkai stiffen for a second before kissing back. So sweet….


	7. Promises

_Hello, my loves._

_I know it's been awhile since I've been on and updated anything and I'm sorry about that._

_I hope you enjoy this small installment of "Cross-Dressing"._

_Love,_

_Yaoi4Life_

_***  
_

Hakkai's back arched when Gojyo slipped a hand to the small of it to pull him closer. He was vaguely aware of the time passing, but he did not care. He ran a hand through Gojyo's hair, breaking the kiss.

Gojyo smiled softly, scooting closer until he was as close to the bed as he could get. "And that is the last kiss you ever get," he said after a minute, moving back and letting Hakkai go.

"You're a tease," Hakkai answered, eyes watering slightly but he blinked back the tears. He leaned back on his elbows, watching his friend and pretend fiancé…how he wished it could be otherwise.

Gojyo looked vaguely worried as his friend laid back on the bed. "Hakkai…"

"Kindly leave."

"Hakkai, please?"

"Leave."

Gojyo grunted but got to his feet, wondering where he had gone wrong. "I didn't mean…"

"Listen to your tone. Now leave." Hakkai added a little emphasis to "leave".

Gojyo chewed his lip before sitting on the edge of the bed and looked down at Hakkai and gently placed a hand on his friend's cheek. "It's just…I'm straight…"he lacked convection as he said this.

"The hell you are." Hakkai rolled over onto his side, away from Gojyo. The night had been going so well…and then the tone of Gojyo's voice had ruined it.

Gojyo chewed his lip and made up his mind. He turned Hakkai over onto his back, non-too gently, and placed a kiss upon his lips. He felt Hakkai stiffen and resist but after a few seconds, Hakkai gave in and placed a hand behind Gojyo's neck to help him lean up and meet the crimson-haired man.

Gojyo breathed deep and ran a hand lightly down Hakkai's side to cup the dark haired man's hip and to pull himself to where he was lying on top of Hakkai. Hakkai broke the kiss at that and he looked up at Gojyo, asking, "Are you sure? Only if you're sure…"

Gojyo's answer was a passionate and deep kiss. He trailed a hand down Hakkai's thigh and hitched up his skirt before running his hand up Hakkai's inner thigh. The man stiffened under his touch, back arching up, but there was some reluctance to the touch. Gojyo broke the kiss off. "You've never done this before, have you?"

Hakkai blushed and shook his head. "I thought you hadn't either."

Gojyo grinned. "What I say and what I do are two entirely different things," he answered before pausing. "Hakkai, after the ball; it's got to be done right."

Hakkai smiled at that. "Good to see you're concerned about my well being."

*****

Goku giggled loudly at what Sanzo looked like in the outfit. "You're so cute!"

Sanzo glared at the boy. "Bite me."

Goku arched an eyebrow at that. "Be nice—it looks good."

"Well, I'm not wearing it all night—it's bad enough you gave the puppy eyes had me dress in it," Sanzo answered, voice softening. Despite the annoyance of the boy, he could not help but give in when he gave him the puppy eyes.

"Aww….please?" Goku made his eyes big and round.

"No!"

"You can cut out the bunny ears…"

Sanzo growled but did not answer.


	8. Fun Stuff

_Hello, again, darlings!_

_I'm sorry it has been so long since I last wrote—school and work has been keeping me extremely busy. I hope you enjoy this next installment. _

_**Be warned, this time there is yaoi and mild violence within this installment. Again, it will be mildly violent yaoi [rape].**_

_Yours,_

_Yaoi4Life_

Hakkai ran his hands through his hair, the water causing it to slick back for a second before it spilled forward again. He sighed inwardly as he did this, closing his emerald eyes against the dim light of the restroom and trying to banish the thoughts that wanted to revolve around Gojyo and his promises: he need a clear head in case anything happened, but that was harder said than done when thoughts of a hand running up your thigh kept floating across your mind. And hearing the person who did this moving in the other room did not help matters. After shaking himself thoroughly and drying off his hands and face, the slender man opened the restroom door and stepped into the dark bedroom before shutting the door behind him and cutting off all light, the paying attention to the darkness as his thoughts continued to whirl.

"Gojyo, we need to—"Hakkai cut himself off as he looked up and noticed how dark it was. He could barely make out the entwined figures of three people on the other side of the room. A surge of anger rose through him, but he quickly stilled it feeling someone move near him. He whirled to face the person, but they cuffed him on the side of the head and he stumbled slightly, holding out a hand to catch onto the dresser to keep from falling.

-----------------

Goku grabbed Sanzo's hand and began pulling the priest down the hall. "Come on, come on! We'll be late and we promised Hakkai we'd be there on time!" he near-shouted as he dug his feet into the carpet.

Sanzo gritted his teeth, but picked up his pace to placate the boy. _Fucking kid_, he thought angrily, but he took Goku's hand gently in his to keep from being pulled along.

Goku smiled slightly as he felt Sanzo pick up his pace and take his hand. "Thank you," he said, still smiling. "It's gonna be fun!"

_Fun my ass_, the priest thought in a growl. "Sure, sure," he said instead, not really knowing why he was caring about the boy's feelings in the first place—it was not like he had asked to do this job.

------------------

Hakkai grunted as a knee came from nowhere and sunk into his gut and he fell to his knees. A hand twined its self painfully his hair and jerked his head back so he was looking straight up and a knee lodged itself in the middle of his back so he was unable to move without causing himself pain.

"Light," a soft voice grunted from above him and a light flicked on.

Hakkai winced slightly at the flaring light before his eyes grew accustomed to its brightness. He saw the smiling face of Ryu above him, but the smile was anything but friendly…_Great, just great…_ He guessed the Gojyo was being held by Kono mi and another person on the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" Hakkai asked, trying to keep his usual composure.

Ryu laughed softly at that and hauled the man to his feet and pulling his arms behind him in one move. "Good attitude, makes it all the more fun," Ryu said, still smiling as he pushed Hakkai towards the bed.

Hakkai dug in his heels and tried to throw his weight backwards, but Ryu kept on pushing him—the guy was stronger than he looked. He glimpsed Gojyo briefly from the corner of his eye and saw that Gojyo would have no way to get out of the hold.

"Let him go," Gojyo growled, shaking off the hand that covered his mouth and struggling against his captors, but they did not budge in the least.

Ryu laughed again and winked at the trapped man, pushing Hakkai onto the bed and onto his knees. "What're you going to do if I don't? Kill me? I think not," the youkai answered, clearly loving the struggling of both men.

Hakkai tried to clear his mind as the exchange of words was going on, but every time he came close to accomplishing it, Ryu would make a small movement to distract him…and the thought of what would happen to him if he did not escaped kept interfering. He snarled softly, pushing back against Ryu has he tried to get a leg underneath him so he could propel himself backwards.

Ryu snarled back and shoved Hakkai onto the bed and onto his stomach. He wrapped his hands in Hakkai's hair and yanked his back making the man gasp with sudden pain. He placed a knee in the center of Hakkai's back and began to remove Hakkai's top quickly, but letting his long nails leave marks all across the man's back.

Hakkai struggled against the man's hold, using the bad as leverage. His head collided with Ryu's and stars flashed across his vision. He heard Ryu growl with pain, but that did not make the youkai let go. Instead, Ryu tightened his grip and pulled him forward and slammed his face against the headboard of the bed. Hakkai cried out as he felt blood splatter across his face as his nose broke, eyes shut against the flare of pain.

"Do not fuck with me, Hakkai," Ryu snarled as Kono mi and the other man hooted appreciatively at the move. "You do not want me to be rougher than I have to be."

"Fuck you," Hakkai gasped through the blood and pain and tried to move again, but Ryu slammed his head against the headboard again, this time catching him the temple.

"As you wish, my darling," Ryu giggled, licking the side of Hakkai's face with a long, slender tongue. He flew into a frenzy, hastily and roughly removing Hakkai's clothing, taking advantage of the dazed man's position.

Gojyo, who had been struggling silently, broke free of his captors and dove at Ryu, but Kono mi tackled him and bore him to the ground. The other man grinned and helped Kono mi pull Gojyo to his feet to force him to watch Ryu and Hakkai.

Hakkai, oblivious to the struggles of Gojyo, struggled slightly, feeling Ryu's hand snake up his thigh, fingers lightly touching and stroking. _No!_ His back arched as Ryu's hand moved up and cupped him and he uttered a soft a scream at it. The touches and caresses were too much…the mix of pleasure and pain sent his head reeling…_Please, no!_ He struggled further as Ryu nibbled lightly on his shoulder before nibbling harder and eventually biting him hard enough to draw blood. He began to moan softly, pleading for it not to go on as he forcefully drawn up to his knees, his front half still lying on the bed like some awkward meditation position, his hips and backend in the air. Tears leaked through his tightly shut as he heard Ryu's zipper fall down.

"Now, it'll hurt more if you struggle," Ryu whispered softly, placing himself against Hakkai. "And I don't think you'd like that."

"Don't…"Hakkai whispered thickly through the blood and tears, but he knew it was too late and a second later he felt Ryu's hot member thrust into him roughly and he screamed at the flare of pain, lights flashing against the back of his eyelids again. It was agony upon agony as Ryu thrust in and out of him. He heard Gojyo's strangled yells from behind the veil of pain, but it was as if he was in another place and time.

---------------------------------

"Where are _they?_" Goku whined, standing on his tip-toes to look around at the crowded ballroom.

"They're probably just a little late," Sanzo answered, but it did not feel right—Hakkai was always on time for everything. He was worried enough to forget about the pink tutu that was wearing and nothing seemed funny anymore. "But let's go find them."

-----------------------------------

Gojyo snarled as he saw Hakkai being violated and he struggled against the men's hold on him. Tears ran down his face as heard Hakkai's screams and saw him struggling, but to no avail. He collapsed into the men's arms as he saw the spasm of pleasure on Ryu's face and the tenseness of the man's muscles. He growled softly as he saw Ryu pull out, member softening and glistening wet with a mixture of blood and semen. Before anything could be done, Ryu zipped himself up and departed the room after giving Hakkai an appreciative pat on the buttocks. The two men holding Gojyo released him and hastily departed obviously disappointed with not being allowed in on the fun.

Gojyo hastily got to his feet and ran to the bed and climbed onto beside Hakkai and gently rolled his friend onto his back, lightly brushing back his black hair. "Hakkai?" he whispered softly and to his relief, the man opened his emerald green eyes and a slight smile crept onto his lips.

Hakkai slowly blinked, body not wanting to respond to his urge to move, but he eventually got his arm to respond and lightly placed a hand on Gojyo's cheek and brushing back the tears. "Not your fault…"he said softly, reading the thoughts that ran through Gojyo's head.

Gojyo gave a slight, watery smile in return, gently running his hands through Hakkai's hair as a knock came at the door followed by Sanzo's voice asking, "Hakkai, Gojyo?" Before an answer could be given, the priest—followed by Goku—entered the room and stopped in shock at the sight on the bed.

"What the fuck happened?" The priest asked, shutting the door roughly and moving to the end of the bed, but he already had a good enough guess at the sight of blood on the headboard and sheets and the painful nakedness of Hakkai. "Goku, go into the bathroom and stay there."

Goku hastily obeyed, not wanting to see anymore though he knew what had happened by the state of things.

Once the boy was safely in the bathroom, Gojyo answered: "Ryu happened to him. The bastard, Kono mi, and another man came in here. I was tackled by Kono mi and the other person and Ryu had ambushed Hakkai as Hakkai left the room….then…" he trailed off slightly and looked down at Hakkai, but the man's eyes had shut and he had fallen into a light sleep. He quickly covered his friend from the waist down, ashamed that he had not done so before. "…You can see what else happened. Before Hakkai had left the bathroom, he had said that it had been nothing personal: that it was something that they always did."

Sanzo's eyes darkened and became slits of anger at this. "They're fucking dead when I see them."

"I couldn't agree more."


	9. They Will Pay

_Guten tag!_

_I suppose this is the quickest I have ever updated a story, but I figured I might as well since you all asked for me to [and I'll try my hardest to make it better this time]._

_Love Bunches,_

_Yaoi4Life_

_-------  
_

Gojyo sat on the edge of the bed, lightly stroking Hakkai's hair absent-mindedly as he watched Sanzo pace the room, back in his robes. Goku was sitting in a corner, golden eyes following Sanzo's every movement. The priest's strides were long and quickly took from one side of the room to the other side and his hands were busy cleaning his gun, doing so quickly but efficiently.

"What do they look like again?" Sanzo asked, still pacing.

"I've told you a million times already!" Gojyo growled softly so as not to wake Hakkai. "And they've probably changed into something else by now!"

Sanzo flashed a glare at Gojyo but held back his retort—the man had just seen his friend be raped! The very thought caused anger to flash through his body.

"I can go look for them," Goku piped up suddenly, looking up at Sanzo. "I can try and find where they're at."

"How do you propose to do that?" Gojyo asked, with more anger than normal.

"They don't know what I look like so I can go through the town and look for them, not asking for names, without getting their guard up."

Sanzo paused in his pacing at this. "No," he said before resuming his pacing and clasping his hands behind his back, having placed the gun back in its holder.

"Why not?!"

"Because of what happened to Hakkai!" Sanzo snapped. "He's bigger than you and couldn't fight off _one _of them!"

"He was also caught off guard! I won't be!"

Hakkai stirred slightly as their voices rose, eyebrows drown together in a frown. His hand clenched on the pillow before he slowly relaxed again.

"No!" Sanzo growled once Hakkai had relaxed.

"It's a good idea," Gojyo interjected suddenly. "They don't know what he looks like and he can find them for us. Then we can take care of them. And it's not like he can't take care of himself."

"See? Even Gojyo thinks I'm right!"

Sanzo glared at both of them, but sighed softly. "Fine, but I'll follow Goku at a safe distance," he said after a moment's consideration.

Goku shook his head. "That's not a good idea because you're tall and if they notice you, they'll notice me."

"He's right," Gojyo said softly. "And I want to find them."

"Fine!" Sanzo snarled. "Goku, get back here as quickly as possible! If you don't find them in two hours, come back here!"

"Will do," Goku answered, standing and leaving the room quickly.

--------

"I should have killed them!" Ryu hissed through clenched teeth as he paced the alleyway, keeping to the shadows.

"Like two bodies lying around wouldn't catch attention," Kono mi answered, rolling his eyes, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"Now they can squeal!"

"Why would they? The one looked like he was going to die after you got through with him!"

"But the other one, the red-haired one, looked murderous!"

"Are you scared?" a voice floated out from the darker shadows, laughter running through it.

"Of course not, Kani!" Ryu snapped, bristling at the very thought that someone would think he was cowardly.

"It sounds like you are to me."

"I could handle him if I needed to!"

"You will need to, he won't let this go."

"You should have let me kill them, then!"

"_Let _you! _Let you!_" Kani growled, eyes flashing in the darkness. "You could have done it and I wouldn't have cared!"

"We can handle both them," Kono mi said after a minute. "There's only two, right?"

"I think they came in with two others," Ryu answered.

--------

Goku slinked along the wall, pausing to listen to the voices that floated out of the alley way. He pressed himself as close to the wall as he could get before remaining motionless. So the people seemed to be nervous regarding the others wrath? _Well, they should be—they're as good as dead!_ He needed to return back to the others now that he knew where they were at. Before the voices stopped talking, he slipped into the crowd and made his way back to the inn.

--------

Hakkai rolled over in his sleep, a soft moan of pain escaping his lips as he did so. He was not even truly asleep: it was more of a half-sleep, half-awake state of mind. He could hear the words of his friends speaking, but it was as if he was hearing them from across a fuzzy speaker. The pain was coming in as sharp as ever and consumed most of his feverish thoughts. In this world, the pain seemed to rule everything and governed everything he felt and heard. He wanted it to go away, but even the light touches on his head seemed to command all of his attention until he felt like he was going to scream with the pain. At the same time, he wanted to caresses to continue because they meant someone loved him, or cared for him at the very least.

Through the pain, a knock reached him. At the knock, he felt his consciousness begin to stir more and he began to struggle through the darkness and pain to reach the light that was just out of his reach.

Then his eyes snapped open and he took a deep, shuddering breath. He groaned softly at the light that met his eyes and covered them with an arm to keep the light at a minimum.

"Hakkai?" a voice whispered softly and someone lightly placed a cool hand on his shoulder causing him to inhale slightly at a soft flare of pain and the hand left his shoulder.

"It's…fine…" Hakkai answered softly, rolling over slowly to face the person. He smiled slightly when Gojyo's face, lined with worry, floated into view. He thought he would never see that face again and all there would be would be the darkness and pain that ruled everything.

"How do you feel?"

Hakkai laughed softly. "Fantastic…"he answered with a slight smile then a thought struck him and he sat up straight in the bed and looked around the room, certain that he would see Ryu in the room, certain that this had just been a reprieve from....it…All he saw was Sanzo perched at the end of bed with Goku at his side and both of them staring at him with worry…but it could all be a hallucination…Ryu could be coming back…He could not stand it if _IT_ happened again! It had hurt so badly…the pain…nothing sweet…"Oh, gods…"he whispered, drawing his knees to his chest and covering his face with his hands as tears began to slide down his face. His body shook with the sobs and the fear, even when Gojyo pulled him close and held him. He just buried his face in Gojyo's chest and wrapped his arms around the red-haired man and cried against him.

"Shhh…I'm here," Gojyo murmured softly, giving Sanzo a look that said: _They will pay and they will die_, as he lightly rubbed soothing circles on Hakkai's back.


	10. They Deserve to Rest

_Guten Nacht!_

_Thank you for the reviews and constructive criticism. This chapter should fulfill the descriptive wants of you all and I hope it does. Please keep on reviewing, everything you say is taken into consideration despite this being the last chapter I will post in this story._

_Love,_

_Yaoi4Life_

----

Gojyo tucked in the sheets around Hakkai, making sure that he was being gentle and not touching Hakkai more than necessary. He leaned over and lightly kissed Hakkai's forehead before stepping backwards to look at Hakkai's sleeping form one more time before going out on this grim, yet satisfying, business. Hakkai had not moved once since he had fallen asleep after his episode of crying and Gojyo took this as a sign that he was now in a deep, restful sleep: the man needed as much rest as possible to help his body heal.

The kappa looked at Sanzo, questioning him as to whether or not it was time. The priest nodded and the group of three left the room, locking the door tightly behind them. The group was silent as they left the hotel, contemplating what they were about to and thinking of ways to get even for what had happened to their friend. What had been done had been beyond horrible and the emotional damage inflicted would probably take years before it even began to heal. Despite all of their thoughts being on the same subject, Gojyo's eyes were the coldest and deadest, his heart and mind dead-set on the task at hand. Watching the rape had been horrible, but nothing was as bad as watching a loved one suffer emotionally.

The crowd had thinned noticeably since that afternoon—most of the people were probably at the ball, but that made it easier for them to do their job, the fighting could be much more gruesome with no witnesses. Their plans changed, however, when they turned down the alleyway and saw no one there.

"I thought you said they were here!" Gojyo snapped, rounding on Goku.

"They were!" Goku snapped back, bristling.

"And the boy's not wrong," a silky smooth voice sounded from behind them.

The group whirled and saw the three men standing in the entrance of the alleyway, wearing identical grins of hate and promise.

In a blur, Sanzo had his gun out and pointing at Kono mi. He had promised Gojyo that he could get Ryu, he had the biggest grudge against the man.

"Oh ho! Gonna shoot me, priest?" the burly man laughed before launching himself at the priest. As this happened, the other two launched themselves at Gojyo and Goku.

Gojyo snarled and dodged a blow from Ryu and landed one of his own in the man's gut. He heard Ryu grunt and he smiled at it as he untangled himself from the man, whipping out a knife in a blur of silver that caught the light of the moon. His movements became more precise in deadly as he wove in and out with Ryu, knife leaving small cuts here and there until a thin veil of crimson blood covered Ryu.

Ryu hissed softly, eyes glowing with hate as he struggled to dodge the knife and land his own blows. In whirled suddenly and kicked Gojyo's hand. There was a nasty crunch of breaking bone as the knife flew out of Gojyo's hand and the kappa gasped at the pain.

"You want to know how he felt?" Ryu growled, knowing that if he did not psychologically mess with his opponent—even with a broken hand—that he would lose.

Gojyo's eyes flashed in the moonlight, giving him the look of death come home. He held his broken hand against his body as he struggled to fight his opponent.

"He felt _good_…so warm…so tight…" Ryu whispered, putting as much lust as he could into his voice. "Such a perfect virgin…."

Gojyo's eyes narrowed and he screamed with rage as he dug his feet into the ground and dove into Ryu, ignoring the pain that flared up his arm. He caught up the knife as he bowled Ryu to the ground and pinned the man with his legs. As if from far away, he watched himself plunge the knife over and over into the man's body. Warm blood bubbled out of the wounds and over his pants and onto the dirt to make a thick pasty substance. He was vaguely aware of Ryu's screams that were quickly becoming gurgles as blood flooded his wind pipe. Blood leaked out the man's mouth and down his face to mingle with that already on the ground. The man's eyes widened as he stared up at Gojyo, who was oblivious to pain in them. Then the eyes were gone, vanishing with a soft plucking sound. They stuck to the knife and left Ryu's head in thick strands, resembling strawberry dipped marshmallows.

"NO!! Don't die you, motherfucker!" Gojyo shouted as he was hauled to his feet by two sets of hands. The knife dropped from his hands and he kicked the now lifeless body with as much force as possible and was rewarded with the snapping sound of ribs breaking. "I am not done with you, you goddamned son of a bitch! You piece of shit! You deserve more!"

"Gojyo, stop! It's no good!" Sanzo whispered, struggling to keep the man from breaking free.

"No…he deserves more for what he did…"Gojyo whispered before collapsing to his knees, hands covering his face as tears streamed down it. His hair fell down to help hide it, falling down into thin tendrils of blood that had began to creep away from Ryu's lifeless body. He felt Sanzo sink down beside him and Goku's light hand on his back, but it still was not enough. There had not been enough suffering for what Hakkai had had to endure!

-------

Two weeks later, the group of four was resting in another hotel as far away from that strange town as they had been able to get in a day. The weather was stormy, the rain pounding on the roof top and making it sound as if it was about to cave in.

"They're sleeping," Goku said softly, lightly placing a hand on Sanzo's shoulder.

"Good. They deserve the rest."


	11. Epilogue: Part I: The Lies

_Hello,_

_I know that I had said the last chapter was the last installment, but I could not stop thinking about and so I wish to present Part I of the Epilogue._

_I hope you enjoy your read and thank you for sticking with me over the last four years and my periods of absence._

_Enjoy._

_Yours always and forever,_

_Yaoi4Life_

--

Hakkai hummed softly to himself as he folded the clothes that needed to be put away, perched on the edge of the low-standing bed. The windows of the bedroom were thrown open to urge the cool summer's breeze to enter and to bring with it the sweet smell of newly opened flowers. It was one of those perfect summer's days were laziness seemed to be encourage along with the disregard of chores that were still to be done.

"Need any help?" a deep voice rumbled softly from the doorway, interrupting Hakkai's musings.

"No, but thank you," Hakkai answered, looking up from the laundry and smiling at Gojyo who was leaning against the door frame nonchalantly.

Gojyo smiled back before strolling across the wooden floor towards Hakkai, who had gone back to his folding. He gently land a hand over Hakkai's and bent over to softly kiss him upon the forehead, but stopped when he felt Hakkai tense under his touch. He sighed inwardly and straightened, letting go of Hakkai's hand which had clenched the shirt on his lap tightly. Despite knowing why Hakkai was like this, a flash of anger and hurt raced through his body.

"I'm sorry…"Hakkai whispered, not looking up at Gojyo, his eyes locked on his hands. His was choked with unshed tears—he hated the pain he was causing the person he loved, but he seemed unable to help himself…the slightest touch brought back the horrible memories…

"It's fine," Gojyo whispered back, forcing himself not to cross his arms and to keep his posture calm, not knowing why he had this sudden burst of anger.

"No. It's not," Hakkai answered, looking up at his friend. He set aside the shirt he had been folding, gathering his thoughts together. "It's been over a year….it's not fair to you…that I…that I…"Hakkai's voice faded as he blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, hands clenching together tightly.

Gojyo sighed softly and knelt in front of Hakkai. He kept his hands down and on his thighs to keep from touching Hakkai. The year _had_ been rough on him, but Hakkai was getting better…but….He banished the thought before it could fully form. He would never go to someone else! No matter how much he wanted the physical contact! But it was so tempting…"Hakkai…"Gojyo began, but the dark haired man raised a hand to silence him.

"No, Gojyo, it needs to be said," Hakkai stated, glad his voice was not so choked. "It's not fair to you that I can't…I can't even touch you or that you…can't touch me…It's-It's not that I don't want to…it's that I can't…" Hakkai's voice grew stronger as he went on and he maintained eye contact with Gojyo despite wanting to cover his face and hide away. It hurt so much to even be saying this, to even be suggesting this…Oh, how he wished it could be different!

"Hakkai, no. Don't say anymore, please," Gojyo interjected softly, his angering ebbing away slowly at his friend's distress.

"Damn it, Gojyo!" Hakkai snapped, eyes flashing briefly with false anger. "You deserve so much better! And I've seen the way you look at _him!_" The lie…such a lie, but he steeled his heart so he could go on. "Go be with him!"

"Hakkai!" Gojyo gasped, bristling. How dare he accuse him of such a thing! He would never, could never, do that! "I would _never!_"

"Lies. I've seen the looks."

Gojyo's eyes widened with shock and hurt, mind tumbling over on its self. Before he could stop himself, he had stood and his hands were clenched at his sides. "I have never done such a thing! I would never look at another person! Not now and never again!" But the hurt was slowly being replaced with anger at being accused of even _looking_ at another person.

Hakkai looked up at Gojyo and gave him the coldest look he could muster. "And I heard you…"

Gojyo took a step back at this as if he had been physically pushed…What would make Hakkai something like this? Unless…unless…he had truly acted on his thoughts…but he would know….Wouldn't he? "How dare you!"

Hakkai took a deep breath and let his eyes go flat with the anger he did not feel. "Dare? Why would I dare when I heard the two of you? You sounded like you were truly enjoying yourself…almost like those screams from long ago…bet you enjoyed that too…" It had come out before he could stop himself, but the damage was done and he felt he deserved the blow that Gojyo dealt him…it had been an impulse what had just been said had been so wrong and so untrue…

"Hakkai…I-I-I'm sorry," Gojyo said, breathing heavily with anger and adrenaline. He had not been able to himself and could stare as he had seen his hand strike Hakkai's face.

"Go," Hakkai repeated, lightly touching his stinging cheek with the tips of his fingers. "Just go," he added when he saw Gojyo was about to talk again.

Gojyo blinked, but left the room slowly, anger still coursing through his body. By the time he had shut the door, the anger had given way to the pain again and he collapsed to the floor. He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs, and placed his forehead on his knees as he cried silently.

---

Hakkai collapsed backwards onto the bed and rolled over onto his side, pulling himself into the fetal position. He covered his face with his hands, sobs of shame and sorrow racking his body as the tears slid down his cheeks. _I deserve to die…_he thought wearily, knowing he had been so wrong…and the damage would probably never be undone…this truly proved that Gojyo deserved so much more than him for he was a horrendous beast, even more so than Ryu. He had deserved what he had gotten then….


	12. Epilogue: Part II: Pet Me

_Hello, ladies and gentlemen._

_Here is Epilogue Part II. Please bear with me and what you are about to read. __**There is nudity and mild sexual happenings in what you are about to read.**__I hope you enjoy it and I hope you are willing to stick with me until the ending of this story, but this is not the end. Just hold on tight._

_Yours,_

_Yaoi4Life_

---

Gojyo stared at the door that stood between him and Hakkai, arms resting on his knees. His deep red eyes were half-closed, not reflecting the thoughts that tumbled through his mind in an endless cycle. His heart ached with what Hakkai had said—the unjust accusations and the unfairness of them! He had never—_never_—cheated on Hakkai…._That you know of_, a little voice piped up, giving voice to his fears, _you've been drinking quite a lot. Who knows what you do while inebriated_. Gojyo winced inwardly at the thought and the warmth of shame crept up his neck before he could gain control of himself. It was highly possible that he had…but he would not have done that if sober…_And if I could get any_, he thought angrily, unable to help himself. He sighed softly with regret: now he was not being fair to Hakkai. Hakkai had improved over the last year—he now would at least sleep in the same bed as him, though there was no cuddling of any sort…Hakkai could not seem to be able to stomach even a light touch on the hand.

_He should be over it by now!_ Gojyo growled inwardly, grasping his head with his hands in distress, tangling his long hair. _No…not after what happened…he may never be over it…And he thinks…he thinks…I enjoyed watching it…_

"No!" Gojyo gasped, heart breaking farther and speeding up its pace as a thought clicked of what Hakkai may have been doing. He stood up hastily and thrust open the door, causing it to bang against the wall. "Hakkai—" he cut himself off when he noticed that the room was empty. The window was open, letting in the scent of the falling rain.

---

"He can't be gone! He would never just leave!" Goku near-shouted, dropping the rice ball he had been eating onto the plate. "He'd—he'd tell us or something!"

"He's a grown man, Goku, he doesn't have to tell us anything," Sanzo answered, coolly watching Gojyo over his glass of water. He ground his nearly done cigarette into the ashtray as he sat down the glass.

Gojyo bristled under Sanzo's stare, not liking that it implied that it was his fault that Hakkai went missing...though it was partially his fault… "Why would he leave out the window?" he asked, not letting his thoughts take over. He needed to keep his head in the game and not wallow in guilt.

"Maybe he didn't want to be seen…at least by you. It sounded like you two were having a pretty good fight." While Sanzo's tone was neutral, his pale violet eyes seemed to keep blaming Gojyo for everything that happened.

Gojyo sighed inwardly, reminding himself to calm down and that he was just seeing emotions that were not there due to his emotional state. "It was just a conversation that got out of hand."

Sanzo shrugged at that, lighting another cigarette. "If he's not back by tomorrow morning, we should worry then. For now, let's wait."

---

Hakkai knocked on the rain soaked door, head lowered against the pounding rain. He rubbed his upper arms with his hands, wondering if this had been a good idea after all. Before the thoughts could fully form, he cut them off and reminded himself that…he…deserved this…He felt hollow on the inside, all of his crying done. All he felt was a grim determination to repent, not caring that this was probably not the way to do it because the thought never crossed his mind.

A slot in the door was pulled back and Hakkai could see two eyes staring out at him with hostility. "Yes?" the person's voice drifted out, muffled by the door.

"Is Yosui here?" Hakkai answered, raising his voice slightly so it could be heard over the rain.

The slot slid closed with a bang and the door swung open to reveal a slender man wearing nothing but a pair of skin-tight leather pants. He looked Hakkai up and down, lips pressed tightly together as if he was appraising an animal to be sold. "Come in," the man said, stepping back so Hakkai could enter.

Hakkai hastily went inside as the rain began to fall harder. He brushed back his hair to keep it from falling in his face before rubbing his upper arms to warm up. He sighed inwardly as he followed the man down the stone hall, trying not to drip water all over the red carpet. He was led to a dimly lit room that was lined with plush pillows and blankets. The stone walls were lined with deep red and gold silks, giving the room a warm look and keeping in the heat.

"This is Yosui's room. He'll be with you in a minute," the man said before leaving Hakkai to stand in the room alone.

Hakkai kept his eyes on the floor ahead of him, barely noticing the shutting of the door that was followed by the click of a lock being put into place. Goosebumps had broken out over his body and he had begun to shiver as he clothes began to dry in the pulsing warmth. He was glad that his thoughts were blissfully silent…it helped him maintain some of his composure to not think about what had happened earlier. He looked up when one of the silk curtains was moved aside a slender and lithe man stepped into the room. The man wore a dark black robe that was fastened loosely at the waist, showing that he wore nothing beneath the robe and that the robe was just a pretense at modesty. The man's long, flowing black hair was pinned in the back so that it cascaded in waves down his back. The man's cool blue eyes ranged over Hakkai's body as if he was memorizing every detail.

"What's your name?" the man asked as he took a seat in the largest pillow, crossing his legs in a way that revealed a good deal of his legs.

"Hakkai…"Hakkai answered, a slight flush creeping up his cheeks. He studied the floor in front of him intently to keep from looking at the man.

Yosui smirked at the answer and at Hakkai's posture, eyes still running over Hakkai. "You'll need a new name," he answered after a minute. "Take off your clothes—you're dripping water everywhere."

Hakkai blinked and found that he was unable to move to do as bidden despite knowing that that was the reason he had come here.

"Come now, I haven't got all night," Yosui said, lowering his voice slightly to urge him on and make it seem as if it was just a normal, everyday conversation. He stood quickly in a smooth gesture and moved across the room to Hakkai, hips swaying slightly as he walked. He walked slowly around Hakkai, fingers lightly brushing Hakkai's neck. He waited a minute more, but Hakkai seemed frozen in place. He twined his fingers in Hakkai's hair and pulled the man's head back sharply, causing him to gasp.

"You are in my place and you will obey me," Yosui hissed softly, tone seductive. "Now take off your clothes. I don't like water on my carpets." He let go of Hakkai and moved back to watch Hakkai. "Take all of them off."

Hakkai took a deep breath, face a deep crimson color, but he obeyed. He removed the sopping wet clothes slowly because they were starting to stick to his body. After a few minutes, he was standing there, his hands in covering himself despite the fact that he started to shiver again as he stood in front of Yosui in the nude. His eyes went back to the stone floor as he saw Yosui's pale eyes begin their trek of tracing his body again.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Yosui said appraisingly, voice no more caring than if he was appraising a pet. He moved forward so that he was in touching distance of Hakkai. He ran his fingers under Hakkai's chin and tilted it up to get a better look at the younger man's face. He smiled slightly before running his hands over Hakkai's chest, feeling the muscles and smoothness of his chest. His hands moved lower down Hakkai's body, not caring that the man grew far tenser. He smirked when he heard Hakkai softly inhale as he cupped the man, but he quickly let him go. "Now, turn around."

Hakkai hesitated slightly, but obeyed. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt Yosui's hand trails across the back of his shoulders and down his back. He bit his lip slightly as he tried not to focus on Yosui's probing hands and fingers. He let out a sigh of relief when Yosui's hands left his body, not aware that he had been holding his breath.

"You are truly one of the better specimens that I have ever seen," Yosui said, turning Hakkai to face him. "I don't think I'll want to share you, but that will determined if you perform as well as you look." He grinned when he saw Hakkai's eyes widen slightly at that. "Or I could send you out and you can be one of the whores that walk the streets. You won't be treated as nicely out there."

Hakkai shook his head at that and took a deep breath before saying, "I'd rather…rather…you…" He closed his eyes after he said, starting to feel ashamed of doing this and letting it have gone this far…He was so scared…and so tired of everything…

Yosui's answer was a wicked grin. "That's the answer I wanted to hear."

---


	13. Epilogue: Part III: Bed Mates

_Welcome back!_

_Here is Epilogue Part III._

_Enjoy._

_Yaoi4Life_

---

Hakkai slowly opened his eyes, wishing that it had all been a dream, but not really holding in hope in the thought. The sight of dark silk hangings and overstuffed pillows met his eyes. He was lying a soft, feather stuffed bed and could hear Yosui's soft breathing from behind him. He did not recall when he had rolled away from the man, only knowing that it had to have had been some time after the sex. He sighed softly and rolled slowly onto his back to stare at the ceiling, where the tops of the silk hangings were gathered in a delicate knot. A brass chandelier hung from where the knot was gathered.

"With some training, you could probably become the best…other than me, of course," Yosui's voice rumbled and a feather light touch was placed on his shoulder.

Hakkai merely smiled slightly and rolled onto his side so that he could look at Yosui. He propped himself up on an elbow, causing the sheets to fall to his waist. He let his eyes wander over Yosui as he ran a finger slowly up and down the man's arm, teasing him.

Yosui grinned and slipped his fingers beneath Hakkai's chin and guided the other man closer. "Yes, you'll do well," he whispered before placing a lingering kiss on Hakkai's lips.

---

"How the hell did we miss this place?!" Gojyo asked, staring up at the tall building that reeked of richness with a subtle hint that anything you dreamed of would come true. The building's roof top sloped gently outwards, casting a shadow over the balconies that ran along each floor. Tall pillars seemed to hold up the roof, spiraling delicately upwards.

"Because we didn't expect that he would go to a brothel?" Sanzo answered the rhetorical question, chewing on the end of his cigarette. He quickly took it out and ground it into the dirt street, eyeing the building for ways in and out, but the only way in and out seemed to be the front doors that were flung open to welcome in the breeze. "The same answer would go for: 'Why did it take us a week to find this place'."

Gojyo shot a glare at the priest, arms crossed over his chest, but kept silent. He was more agitated that they had had to come to a _whorehouse_ to find Hakkai than anything else. _Why the fuck would he come here?_ he thought angrily, sighing outward. This was completely uncharacteristic of the man, who was usually soft spoken and never seemed keen on the idea of prostitution.

"Well, we'd better go see this Yosui guy or whatever his name is," he stated and without even waiting for an answer, he walked into the brothel where he blinked in surprise at what he saw. The interior reflected the style on the outside with gently sloping ceilings and richly carpeted floors. The walls were lined with dark mahogany doors and lush tapestries that depicted various women and outdoor places. The occasional tapestry of a group of nude men could be seen hidden on the wall. A set of finely carved stairs ran in a circle to the next floor.

A slender man walked over to them, hips swaying slightly as he walked. His dark eyes looked Gojyo and Sanzo up and down, smiling slightly as he eyed Gojyo. "May I help you, gentlemen?" he asked, giving Gojyo a quick wink.

"We're here to see Yosui," Gojyo stated, ignoring the wink.

"Aww…I can do everything he can do," the man answered, placing a hand on one hip and sticking out his lip in a pout. "And I can do it better."

"Gustav, leave these men alone. They're not interested in you," a voice sounded from the stairs.

The three men looked up to see another man with cool blue eyes walking the down the stairs with a deliberate slowness. The man wore a pair of skin-tight pants that showed off every curve and a dark robe that was fastened loosely at the waist. He stopped when he got to the bottom of the stairs, slender fingers resting lightly on the mahogany rails.

"Now, Gustav," the man stated in a voice that clearly said he was not to be messed with.

The man that had greeted Gojyo and Sanzo nodded his head and hastily moved off, though not losing his seductive sway.

"I am sorry about him. He's just eager," the man at the stairs said softly, looking Gojyo and Sanzo over quickly. "My name is Yosui and how may I be of service to you?"

"We want to see what you have," Sanzo answered before Gojyo could say anything, not wanting the other man to do something stupid.

"I have anything you could ever dream of, Mr….?"

"Sanzo. This is Gojyo."

"Right, Mr. Sanzo. If you two will follow me," Yosui said, not losing his bed-side-manner. He turned and proceeded back up the stairs, not waiting for Sanzo and Gojyo. He was confident that the men would follow, they always did.

"I have a wide selection of bed mates," Yosui began as they reached the top of the stairs and moved down the thickly carpeted hallway. "From the gentle"—he pointed into a room where several young girls were sitting in a group, whispering and giggling together—"To the rough"—he pointed into another room that housed two women that were sitting on stone chairs, fondling two whips. They grinned when they saw Gojyo and Sanzo and gave each one a wink—"Of course, there is everywhere in between and they all serve to please. Now, we also have bed mates of the male sex." As he said this, Yosui led Gojyo and Sanzo into a room that was richly lined with pillows and blankets. On each pillow was a man that was scantily clad lounging as if they did not have a care in the world. They all smiled when Gojyo and Sanzo walked, even giving little winks. "That was just a small tour, but I do like to keep some of my things private until asked for."

Yosui smiled slightly as he ran a hand through the hair of a man that had he stopped to stand next to. It was like watching a master pet its dog. _Which is probably close to what's going on_, Gojyo thought, surveying the men, but none of them were Hakkai.

"What do you prefer?" Sanzo asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest so that his hand was where he had his gun hidden, just in case the man decided to fight.

"Me? I like them all."

"You misunderstand me. Who are your favorites? Money is not a problem with me and my friend here."

Yosui's smile widened and he gave a knowing wink. "Ah, a man who knows how to bargain. Come," he said, turning and moving to the back of the room. He moved a silk curtain to reveal an entrance into another room. "After you, my friends."

Gojyo and Sanzo briefly glanced at each other before they entered the room that was dimly lit. The sides were lined with thick, overstuffed pillows on which a man sat. These men only wore a thin pair of silk pants that barely concealed anything. Each of them had a steel collar around their neck that had a chain leading from it and to the wall, but this not seem to bother them. In fact, all of them seemed to think that this was the best place to be with how they were all talking. At the back of the room was a large bed that was neatly made. A chandelier, which was the only source of light hung down over the richly made, but the site was not what drew Gojyo's and Sanzo's attention.

On the bed, wearing a silk green robe that hung loose (but flattering) on his body, was Hakkai. He was lying half on his side and half on his back, eyes shut in sleep. His collar was more richly adorned than the others and the chain that led from it was carved with little dragons with emerald eyes.

"Ah! I see you've found someone you like," Yosui said, slowly walking to the bed, hips swaying delicately. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand almost tenderly through Hakkai's hair, not causing the man to open his eyes slightly, though he did not turn to look at Gojyo and Sanzo. "He is my newest addition and I am not quite so eager to let someone else sleep with him."

"What do you want for him?" Sanzo asked, moving in front of Gojyo so it appeared that he could better talk to Yosui.

Yosui smiled slightly at that. "Like I said, I am not certain if I even wish to let someone else borrow him. You see, he is the best one here," he stated, still smiling, "even after only a week. That also raises the price. The newer members are far more expensive, especially him—he will make your wildest fantasies come true without trying…he will make you the hardest you have ever been." He ran his fingers lightly down Hakkai's cheek and ran them along his jaw line.

Hakkai tilted his head back slightly at that, revealing his slender neck, still not looking towards his friends. He seemed completely unaware that they were even there.

Gojyo tensed slightly as he saw the way Yosui was touching Hakkai, anger seething just beneath the surface…and yet hurt laced through him because Hakkai did not seem to even notice he was there.

"How much is he?" Sanzo asked, this time with a little more force. He could feel Gojyo tensing behind him and he wanted this to quickly end.

"I'll let you have him for 9,934,500 yen per hour _each_," Yosui answered, still smiling. "For anything less, you will have to take one of the others."

Sanzo blinked slightly at the cost but nodded. "Fine, we'll take him."

---


	14. Epilogue: Part IV: Love in the Air

'_Ello, my little doves!_

_Here is Part IV. This is also the last part of this story. Thank you all for having stuck with me and giving me advice. This will not be the last of my stories._

_I hope you enjoy this final installment._

_--Yaoi4Life_

--

Gojyo and paced the room, quickly making a circuit due to its size. It was adorned with a four poster bed that stood on the opposite side, away from the door. A small chair resided in a corner beside the bed, where Sanzo had taken residence. His pale violet eyes followed Gojyo's pacing, annoying him, but he did not say so.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Gojyo growled, still pacing. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his hands were clenched into fists. His dark red eyes kept flashing to the door, waiting for it to open. He just wanted to get Hakkai and to get the hell out of here.

"He's getting ready. Apparently that takes awhile."

--

"Why?" Hakkai asked, looking up at Yosui. His dark green eyes studied Yosui's face, wondering why he had to go….to go into that room with the two men. He did not want to, all he wanted to do was to stay with Yosui and serve his needs instead.

"Because they paid handsomely for you, my pet," Yosui answered readily, holding Hakkai's chin with the slender fingers of one hand as he ran his other hand through Hakkai's hair, smoothing it down. "And that is why you came to me, is it not?"

Hakkai chewed his lip, not having an answer. He could not remember why he had come nor did he care whether or not he learned about it. "What if…?" he trailed off, not knowing how to articulate the thoughts floating through his mind.

"Oh, you'll perform just fine," Yosui said with a smile before tightening his hand in Hakkai's hair and pulling upwards to force Hakkai to all fours. "And if you don't, it's the streets for you. I will not have you besmirching my name. Got it?"

"Y-Yes," Hakkai answered, straining to keep himself in the awkward position. He was not about to be forced onto the streets. Over the last week he had seen some of the people that wandered it and most of them were tired and strained looking. All of them always had an unhealthy look to them and he did not want that for himself.f

"Good." Yosui let Hakkai's hair and the man sighed softly with relief as he was able to relaxe.

--

Gojyo stopped pacing and looked up when the door rattled and opened. Yosui walked in, holding the end of a chain in one hand. He smiled when he saw Gojyo and Sanzo. "Good to see that you are still here," he said before tugging lightly on the chain and Hakkai walked into the room, eyes locked onto the floor like a proper servant. He was now wearing just the robe, which was fastened to cover as much as his body as possible while remaining seductive.

"Remember, no marks are to be left on him," Yosui said as he hooked the chain to a loop next to the bed. "Enjoy."

With that, the lithe man left the room and shut the door.

Gojyo glanced at Sanzo, questioning him silently before his eyes went back to Hakkai. Hakkai still had not looked at them, but had leaned against the wall, a knee crooked so one of his feet was against the wall. He was holding onto the chain with one hand loosely and his other hand rested lightly against the wall. His eyes then slid up from the floor, over Gojyo's legs, and then Gojyo's face. There was no recognition in his dark green eyes.

"Hakkai…?" Gojyo ventured, stepping forward slightly as Sanzo stood up.

Hakkai blinked and arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Sanzo stepped around Gojyo and to Hakkai, watching the man with his eyes. He surveyed him, chewing on his tongue. "He's been drugged, Gojyo," the priest said.

Hakkai blinked slightly at that, confused as to what was going on. He lightly ran a finger along his collar bone, seemingly not knowing he was doing that. "Is there anything you boys particularly like?" he asked slowly, looking Sanzo up and down.

"Any idea on how to counteract the drug?" Gojyo asked, eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what to do.

"One." Before Gojyo could say or ask anything, the priest struck Hakkai as hard as he could in the chin with his fist.

There was a clicking sound as Hakkai's teeth slammed together and his head was jerked upwards and backwards so that it hit the wall; he slid to the carpeted floor in a daze.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Gojyo growled pushing aside Sanzo and kneeling next to Hakkai.

"I said that I had an idea," Sanzo answered, also kneeling next to the man that was slowly snapping out of his daze.

"That fucking hurt," Hakkai muttered, shaking his head and touching his chin with his fingers. He blinked and looked up at Gojyo and Sanzo. When he saw them, he jumped and shouted, "Sanzo! Gojyo!" before he shut his eyes tightly and pulled his knees to his chest, hands covering his ears as all the memories came tumbling back. "No, no, no. no!"

"Oi! Hakkai!" Gojyo snapped, grabbing Hakkai's hands and lowering them. "Shut it for a minute, why don't you?"

Hakkai fell silent at that and stared at Gojyo. Never in his life had Gojyo snapped at him like that or with such impatience.

"Sanzo, leave for a minute."

"Don't kill him," Sanzo stated before leaving the room and taking post outside of the door.

Gojyo sighed and sat down on the ground. "Now, are you going to tell me why you came to a _brothel_ of all the damnedest places?"

Hakkai blinked rapidly, having not expected that question to be the first one asked. "Because I felt like it," he stated, keeping his voice cool. This was not supposed to happen…he wanted to go back to not remembering…

"You are a liar. Was it because…of our fight?"

Hakkai shook his head and looked down before looking back up, determined to say this like a man and not cry. "Or…not wholly…I…deserve this life…"

Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's hands gently. "No, you don't. And you never will," he said softly.

Hakkai shook his head again and looked at Gojyo with pleading eyes. "I do…I was so-so _wrong!_ I shouldn't have…have…said anything….like that...I'm sorry…It was all a l-l-lie"Despite himself, tears had begun to leak from the corners of his eyes. He was overcome by the guilt and unfairness of everything he had done.

"Oh, god, Hakkai!" Gojyo whispered and he pulled Hakkai to him and held him. "It's alright and it will be all right…And I'm sorry…for everything…" He did not cry though he felt like it. He gently lifted Hakkai's chin up to look the smaller man in the eyes. "It doesn't matter…I don't care you came here…"

Hakkai smiled slightly at that and lightly placed a hand on Gojyo's cheek. "Thank you…" He gently slipped a hand behind Gojyo's head and pulled the man closer while lifting himself up and softly kissing the man, heart light as a feather for having found someone so worthwhile…someone that would come to a whorehouse to find him…. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Gojyo whispered back before placing another kiss on Hakkai's lips and holding the man closer. His heart felt so much better…though he was also secretly glad that he could now touch the person he loved…


End file.
